Life Changesbut Love remains Chapter 3
by Angel2me
Summary: Ashley was lying in bed when Kyla came in and plopped down beside her,"you know guys can be so nerve wrecking, and they never do anything they promise to do, you know?" She looked up and noticed the look on Ashley's face. "Knock much? you know gi
1. Chapter 3

Ashley was lying in bed when Kyla came in and plopped down beside

her,"you know guys can be so nerve wrecking, and they never do

anything they promise to do, you know?" She looked up and noticed the

look on Ashley's face. "Knock much? you know give a girl time to say

come in and as for guys, reason I date girls and not just guys to much

work." "sorry Ashley, Aiden and I have been fighting for the past few

weeks then he tells me he is going to take me boating, but he never

showed up." Ashley Answered her cell," hey Aiden, whats up?" Kyla face

got red with anger she got up and left the room and slammed the door.

She was so mad that Aiden hadn't called her,but now he calls Ashley.

Kyla laid on her bed and she thought for a minute until she heard

foot steps and then she sat up thinking it was Ashley. "You ready to

go or you changed your mind?" there stood Aiden holding a life jacket

for her with a cheesy smile on his face. Kyla got from the bed and

tried to keep a straight face," you're an ass you know that?" Aiden

pulled her to him and kissed her, "yeah, but you love me anyways."

"hmm maybe." she kissed him and then hugged him to her. Ashley watched

them from the door and smiled and felt her phone vibrate, looking at

it she smiled to see it was Spencer. "Hey Spencer, how are you doing?

Spencer smiled,"I'm good just seeing if you want to go out for dinner,

well come here to my place for dinner." Ashley's smile got bigger.

"I would love too, do I need to bring anything? "

"no, just you. see you Ash." " ok see you Spence." Ashley left.

Ashley Pulls up to Spencer's and for a second she was nervous and she

sat in her car for a few minutes. Spencer watched from window and sees

Ashley sitting there, she wondered what was wrong with her, or maybe

she didn't know if she wanted to have dinner. Ashley gets from the

car, as she walks to the door carrying a rose. she was dressed in a

very hot,shirt and her favorite jeans. Spencer had got from the

window to check on the food when Ashley knocked on the door,"Come on

in, it's opened." Spencer called over her shoulder. Ashley comes in

and watched Spencer running around the Kitchen," you know what, I never

thought I'd see Spencer Carlin running around the kitchen to cook."

Ashley had a smirk on her face. Spencer smiled and turned to face

Ashley,"well miss Davies, get ready to be in awe of my most mouth-

watering food, you will be drooling for it." she smiled and took the

flower that Ashley held out to her. Ashley checked out Spencer in a

very nice skirt and she had on a nice dressy shirt. Ashley's eyes were

on Spencer's long legs and she wanted so bad to touch them. Spencer

smiled as she got the food out,"Ash can you grab that bottle of wine

behind you? I hope you like red wine, it goes well with the pasta."

Ashley had to peel her eyes off of Spencer and get the wine, then she

followed her into the dining room. As they sat and talked Ashley took

a bite of her food and she moaned some," this is great Spencer."

Spencer laughed," I told you so."The two finished eating and went into

the living room where they say and talked more to get to catch up.

more Ashley told Spencer about Kyla and Aiden dating and how He was

going to propose to Kyla for Valentine's day. They talked about lots

of things and even more about how life got bad after losing her

brother and how she went away to get away from everything. Ashley

watch Spencer talk about how hurt the family was and then how they

pulled together and now they are so better,Glen married Chelsea and

is helping raise the beautiful little girl she had and they had two

more kids that the whole family loves. "So Spencer no special girl in

your life yet huh?" she asked. "No, I haven't had the time, I mean I

dated, but no one I wanted spend the rest of my life with, well not

yet anyways." Spencer said looking into Ashley's eyes. They talked

late into the night and Ashley felt the affect of the wine and looked

at Spencer. " Spencer, I think I should sleep over, since I see I

have had enough to drink." Spencer smiled," sure you can, um my guest

room is down the hall, come on I show you and help you there." She

helps her up and to the guest room Ashley walks to the bed and trips

over Spencer's feet pulling her down under her as she falls onto the

bed pinning Spencer under her. they locked eyes...


	2. Chapter 4

Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes and leaned in and kissed her.

Spencer kissed her back and then she deepened the kiss as she let out

a moan deep into her throat. Ashley's head began to spin and she

pulled back," Spencer Carlin, either you are a damn good kisser or the

wine is telling me to lay down." she smiled,but also rolled off of

Spencer. Spencer sits up and and watched Ashley close her eyes,"Sleep

Ash, I miss you." she kissed Ashley's cheek and got off the bed and

left the room and went next door to her room. Ashley opened her eyes,

she wasn't as tipsy as she had let on she just wanted to be near

Spencer. Ashley walked by Spencer's half closed door and watched her

as she pulled on her tank and sweats, then she picked up a pair to

take to Ashley,Ashley softly ran back to the guest room and laid down

and pretended to sleep. Spencer came into the room and sat on the bed

near Ashley and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, she held in a moan as she

seen Ashley's abs . Ashley was trying hard not to moan to Spencer's

touch, but her heart was beating faster and as she felt Spencer hand

slide off her pants and moaned Spencer's name. Spencer looked up at

Ashley to see her eyes wide opened,"Umm I was getting you into comfy

clothes." she blushed. Ashley sat up and motioned for Spencer to come

to her side, which Spencer did. Ashley pulled her into another kiss

this one lasted longer as their tongues touched and soon Spencer hand

roamed over Ashley's chest and stomach as she felt Ashley's hands

rubbing up her legs. Ashley looked at Spencer," you sure you wanna do

this Spence?" Spencer looked into her eyes and," I want you Ash, I

have since seeing you the first night." Ashley smiles and kissed Spencer.

The two kissed and made out for awhile, but Spencer knew that Ashley

would have more and frankly so did she. Ashley began to undress Spencer,

when all of a sudden Spencer's cell went off. Spencer got the phone and she

went to answer it. Ashley sighed and laid down to fall asleep.


End file.
